fanon_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
SHADOW SKILL TECHNIQUES 影技
SHADOW SKILL TECHNIQUES 影技 is the long lost art of martial arts, which been passed down to generations. “Show your opponents the greatest respect and honor in battle, defeat them. That life or death eat or be eaten is a Savalle’s very first rule first rule.” --Elle Ragu. Warriors in Kurda fight using the Kurda-style Kōsappō (交殺法, lit. "combining kill methods", ADV "Annihilation techniques") which has two general divisions: Hyōgi (表技, "open skills" or "bright skills"), which emphasize punches and throws, and Eigi (影技, "shadow skills"), which focus on kicks and the user's footwork. Which this method acquires languages of martial arts, so the body and soul will be invinsible. Even the body's muscles will be strong as any fighter would be... Information On Non-canon: which this arts was develop by female slaves , it was over millennia. "Now here is some history of this style, many, many years ago in the land that I come from their were many female slaves, in which were used as playthings, their hands were chained so they couldn't defend themselves, shortly after this skill was made as a way to defend themselves. After a rebellion the newly freed slaves went on to have families and passed on this styles to their daughters, the sons of these slaves created a branch style called the Open skill in which they use their upper bodies as the primary tools of attack. Soon after the two skills combined to make the style you will learn in which is called Ying Ryuu. First you start with the Shadow, then to Open and finally Ying." * Information about the fighting / combat techniques used in the Shadow Skill anime. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Crest A practitioner who mastered the Arts of Kuruda-style, will earned the mark of Savaar with honor, and its title as well. A Master will prove the student worthy to earn it, which of course that if a master will step down and pass it over or challenge to be defeated by a student. A Crest of Savaar will be stored on the left forearm, back of the hand, and bicep; which of course that will covered with clothing or bandages. Decades passed, since the title of Savaar will be considered to keep its title's memory and learned from the descendants of the past will be encounter the Savaar and its millennia will be met once again. The title itself will not fate and not forgotten about who they were and/or was... Enchanted "I am Invincible...!" Sakura begun his chanted. "My Shadow Skills is unmatched...!" Sakura raised his fist. "The power of my blow has no equal!" Then he raised his fist in the air that his fist engulf with silver light energy. Now Sakura is on the air by jumping in high, preforms a forward somersault. "Kuruda-ryū Kossapo...! (Kuruda-style Annihilation techniques)" Ware wa muteki nari!! - I am invincible!!, Waga kage wazani konaou mononashi! - My shadow skills are unmatched. Waga ichideki wa muteki nari! - The power of my blow has no equal!!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 武道言語開始 (Martial Arts Language Commences) * A counter Martial Arts Language * 神力瞑想開始 (Divine Power Meditation Commences) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ KURUDA RYUU KOSSAPO (Kurusa-style Annihilation techniques) Shadow Skills - Sword (Ep1).png|Sword (Ep 1) Shadow Skills - Sword.jpg|Sword (Flying Kick) Shadow Skill - Chain Saw 1.PNG|Chain Saw (spins) Shadow Skills - Chain Saw.jpg|Chain Saw 1 Shadow Skills - Chain Saw-1.jpg|Chain Saw 2 Shadow Skill - Chain Saw 1 (Ep 5).PNG|Ep 5 Shadow Skill - Chain Saw 2 (Ep 5).PNG Shadow Skill - Chain Saw 3 (Ep 5).PNG Shadow Skills - Chain Saw-2.jpg|Chain Saw 3 Shadow Skills - Chain Saw-3.jpg|Chain Saw 4 Shadow Skills - Chain Saw-Manga.jpg|Chain Saw - Manga Shadow Skills - Rapier.jpg|Rapier Shadow Skills - Rapier-Manga.jpg|Rapier - Manga Shadow Skills - Blade.jpg|Blade Shadow Skills - Tomahawk.jpg|Tomahawk Shadow Skills - Boomerang.jpg|Boomerang Shadow Skill - Boomerang.PNG|Ep 2 Shadow Skill - Boomerang 2.PNG Shadow Skills - Cannon (Secret Arts).jpg|Cannon (Secret Arts) Shadow Skills - Cannon (Full Results).jpg|Cannon (Full Results) Shadow Skills - Kamui.jpg|Kamui (high speed technique) Shadow Skills - Kabuto (Mental block technique).jpg|Kabuto (Mental Block Technique) Shadow Skills - Shell.jpg|Shell This fighting style was created by female slaves who fought back against their oppressors. Their hands were chained together, so they had to rely primarily on their legs for combat, and using their entire body as a weapon, with some limited help from their hands. Shadow Skill (Eigi) Lower body (legs, feet) techniques used by Kurudan Warriors. Sword (N/A) (Ep 1) * An energy attack, used by building up energy around one leg, and swinging that leg into the opponent. Slices into opponents. - Flying Kick and a swing kick. Chainsaw (重爪, Heavy Claws) (Ep 3) * An attack in which the user rotates their legs at high speed and thrusts themselves towards the opponent. Slices into opponents. Rapier (裂破; Split Breach) (Ep 10) * An attack in which the user creates energy around one foot, and then drives their bodies into the opponent foot-first, usually from above. * Shadow Gates of Death Technique Blade * A fast roundhouse kick surrounded by aura, direct at the opponent. Tomahawk * An attack in which the user thrusts their entire body, feet-first, into the opponent at high speed. * Noted: Once handed landed on the ground, then swung the wearer's legs, then launched himself/herself at the opponent which right direct at the head or chin, which cause the user to back-flips into the distance. Boomerang (Ep. 2) * A prolonged attack which requires the user to wrap the top of their foot around the neck of the opponent, and hurl their body around the opponent in a horizontal/circular motion, whilst keeping the foot in contact with the neck. * Drawback: The user pull a stomach muscle if you use that awkward position if preform a reverse kick. Cannon (Shadow Gates: Genesis Technique) * An extremely destructive attack in which the user has one leg pointed at the opponent, then energy released from the user's soul/spirit is forced down the leg and into the opponent. Causes a huge amount of damage to the opponent, and the surrounding area. * Status: Secret Arts * Succeed: If Rapier kick was blocked or deflect by the foe or opponent, it execute releases it. * Info: The Secret of Secrets within Shadow Gates' 2000-year history. Kamui (Genesis Technique; 創世記技術; Sōsei-ki gijutsu) * A move which renders the user invisible to all senses (possibly moving the user at high speeds), requires a huge amount of power, and results in damage to the legs and blood vessels of the user. * Status: Forbidden Arts * Info: Allows to renders the user invisible to all senses. Hyper acceleration technique. The user vanishes via the high speed technique and just about erases their presence from the enemy. Kabuto (Shadow Gates) * A move which renders the user's mind and spirit unreadable by the opponent * Absolute Spiritual Defense Shadow Gates Mind Technique (絶対の精神防御; Zettai no seishinbōgyo; Absolute Mental Defense) Shell * A multi-hit final attack consisting of dozens of blows. Open Skill (Kyougi) Shadow Skills - Har Ken.jpg|Ha® Ken (Ep 3) Ha® Ken (Ep 6).PNG|Har Ken (Ep 6) Har Ken 2.PNG|Harken 2 Shadow Skills - Shield.jpg|Shield Shadow Skills - Mace.jpg|Mace Shadow Skills - Hyougi-Katana.jpg|Katana (Fray) Shadow Skill - Hyougi 1 - Katana - Ep 10.PNG|Hyougi - Katana (Unleash energy) Shadow Skill - Hyougi 2 - Katana - Ep 10.PNG Upper body (arms, hands) techniques used by Kurudan warriors. Ha® ken (刃拳; Blade Fist) (Ep 3) *An energy attack, used by building up energy around one fist, and releasing it by punching the air. Sends out a wave of energy which slices into opponents. *A punch that sends out a wave of ki/aura. Can be used from at least 10 meters away and leaves destruction in its wake depending on how it's used. Shield *A defensive energy move which creates a circular energy shield in front of the user. Deflects all attacks. Noted: It formed a Red energy barrier in front or surround the user. Mace (滅刺, Destruction/Extinction Thrust/Stab) (Ep 25) *An attack in which the user builds a moderate amount of energy into his fists, and punches the opponent rapidly. (Katana) (火断亡; Fire, Disconnect, Death) (Ep 10) *An instant attack, used by building up a huge amount of energy in one hand, and thrusting it through an opponent whilst moving at high speed. Cuts opponents in two. *Enchanted: I am unbeatable! My sole strike is the white flash! My flash is...unbeatable! Ying Style (Ying Ryuu) Shadow Skills - Ying-Screw.jpg|Screw Shadow Skills - Ying-Screw 2.jpg|Screw 2 Shadow Skills - Ying-Bowler.jpg|Bowlar Shadow Skills - Ying-Cougar.jpg|Cougar Shadow Skills - Ying-Cougar 2.jpg|Cougar (Released) Shadow Skills - Ying-Katar.jpg|Katar Shadow Skills - Ying-Saber.jpg|Saber Shadow Skills - Ying-Saber 2.jpg|Saber (Details) Lower and upper body techniques derived from existing Kuruda Ryuu Kossapo techniques, but made to be more refined, by Ren Fuuma. Screw (砕竜; Crushing/Smashing Dragon) * A leg move, derived from Eigi's Chainsaw technique. The user leaps whilst rotating both his legs at high speed, thrusting the opponent into the air. * Whenever charged at your opponent, then spins himself/herself unlike to Chainsaw, and thrust the opponent into the air. Bolar (暴罷, Exploding Net, Violence Dismissal) (Ep 25) * A fist move, derived from Eigi's Mace Technique. The user builds up energy into one fist and punches the opponent with it. Cougar (Oral Technique) * An enormous amount of energy is built up into the fingers on one hand, which is then thrust into the opponent's body, cutting right through it. Katar * An energy hand move, derived from Eigi's Harken technique. The user uses two hands to build up energy instead of one, and releases a wave of energy towards the opponent. * The user raised both arms into the air, and surge the energy surrounds, then wind harness surrounds the latter, and then swung down, and launched a powerful version of Harken. Saber (聖爆; Holy Blast) (Ep 19) * An energy leg move, derived from Eigi's Sword technique. Creates energy as soon as the leg kicks, and does this faster than Eigi's Sword. Kanji Gallery Eigi (Shadow Skill) Shadow Skill - Chain Saw 1 (Heavy).PNG|Chain Saw 1 (Heavy) Shadow Skill - Chain Saw 2 (Claws).PNG|Chain Saw 2 (Claw) Shadow Skill - Eigi - Rapier 1 (Rend).PNG|Rapier - Rend/Split Shadow Skill - Eigi - Rapier 2 (Tear).PNG|Rapier - Tear/Breach Hyougi (Open Skill) Ha® Ken 1 (Blade).PNG|Har Ken 1 (Ha; Blade) Ha® Ken 1 (Blade) (Ep 6).PNG Ha® Ken 2 (Fist).PNG|Har Ken 2 (Ken; Fist) Ha® Ken 2 (Fist) (Ep 6).PNG Shadow Skill - Mace 1(Destructive, Extinction).PNG|Mace - Destruction/Extinction Shadow Skill - Mace 2 (Thrust).PNG|Mace - Thrust Ying-Style Screw 1 (Smashig) - Shadow Skills.PNG|Screw 1 - Smashing Screw 2 (Dragon) - Shadow Skills.PNG|Screw 2 - Dragon Shadow Skill - Ying - Saber (Holy).PNG|Saber 1 - Holy Shadow Skill - Ying - Saber (Blast).PNG|Saber 2 - Blast Shadow Skill - Ying - Bowler (Exploding Net).PNG|Ying - Bowler - Exploding Net Shadow Skill - Ying - Vacuum (Sky).png|Courgar 1 - Vacuum (Sky) Shadow Skill - Ying - Fang.png|Cougar 2 - Fang Shadow Skill - Ying - Vacuum Fang (Sky Fang).png|Ying - Cougar - Vacuum Fang LEKITOR RYUU KOSSAPO This fighting style is used by Lekitor warriors. * Fist of Earth (Tsuchi no Ken) * A fist move in which the user first thrusts their fist into the ground, then several fists made of soil/earth rise from the ground. The user then throws themselves fist-first towards the opponent, surrounded by the additional earth fists. Divine Power Techniques Shadow Skills - Hachiha - Results.png|Hachiyou (Eight Leaves) Shadow Skills - Hachiha.png Hachiyou (八葉; Eight Leaves) * A single boomerang had toss, flew straight at the foe(s), tossing at or while returning its owner, creates 2 to 8 boomerangs at a single opponent. Once the wielder had 8 boomerangs turns it, then it merge back into one weapon. Known Wielders * Elle Ragu - 59th Savaar * Gau Ban - 60th Savaar * Descendants * Mebuki Haruno - Hundredth Savaar * Sakura Haruno Trivia *